Hitas
Hitas (히타스, Hitaseu) is a character in Denma. Biography The second son's wife says to the eldest son's wife that the only reason that she came to the planet Bella is for him and he's the best popera artist of the century and now she gets to sees him in person so she's so thankful for the youngest brother-in-law's absurdness. The third son's wife says she's the planet Bella for Mr. Gon. The eldest son's wife says their husbands will be embarrassed to see them. The third son's wife calls May and asks if she knows him because she's Bellan. The sisters-in-law take May to his performance place. The second son's wife says May doesn't leave in the middle of the show because she want to take her somewhere after the show. The sisters-in-law go to VIP seats, and May sits in a place other than VIP seats. The second son's wife is impressed by his performance. Then the second son's wife buys a lot of things. The second son's wife asks the eldest son's wife that if this is good. The eldest son's wife says it was incredible and they embraces each other. The third son's wife says to May that the second son's wife bought a lot of things and they don't have enough room in the car, so she'll take a cab and follow them the boutique. The planetary ruling committee, planet Bella, asked the Duke of Gosan for arbitration. Gosan says to his butler that if he doesn't take the committee's gift they'd suspect him when something happens. When Gosan taps on a calculator, it reveals him. The another board member of the committee laughs there's a reason why Gosan is known as a freak and so he wants the popera artist him from their planet Bella to perform on the road whenever he wants, and they can do that for him. The third son says he heard that miss May helped their family a lot on the island, so he'd like to invite her over for dinner and she can bring her family, friends, or whoever her want to come with. May had no one to invite. God thinks something. The second son's wife says to the other wives that May is coming with just one person and he's just someone she knows, so this is why she has been against her all this time. At that moment he comes. That someone May knows was him, the popera artist of the planet Bella. The second son's wife asks how does he knows miss May. In the past, God's avatar robot threats against the president of agency that he'll sued for the tax problem or drug problem. God asked a part time job and if the president of agency is agree, he'll pay it all up front. The president of agency won the lottery. God asked to him that if the Hyponne family ask how he knows miss May please say this. He answers to the second son's wife that miss May's late grandfather was a patron for Bella's art industry and without his help, he wouldn't be here today. The eldest son's wife asks to May that why didn't she tell them about that. He answers it's because May's as humble as her late grandfather and he didn't want anyone to know about his patronage and he never wanted to take any credit for it, that's why, to this day, the artists that he supported don't even know about his name and he was fortunate enough. And God thought, he didn't really need to take the Hyponne family to the island. The feeling was everyone seemed like Hyponne family had approve their marriage. At the May's engagement ceremony, he sings. Trivia *Hitas' motif is based on Vitas. *Fan art **2014 - Source (Spoiler) Category:Characters Category:Male